micronationswikiaorg_uk-20200214-history
Аериканська Імперія
|Визнання = |Мова = англійська, аериканська |Заснована = |Столиця = |Найбільші міста = |Державний устрій = Конституційна монархія |Посади керівників = Імператор |Керівники = Ерік Ліс |Посади керівників1 = Президент Сенату |Керівники1 = Ренді Волкер |Посади керівників2 = |Керівники2 = |Релігія = силінізм та ін. |Валюта = солярій, мю |додатковий_параметр = |вміст_параметра = |Територія = 9,000,000 км² |Населення = 289 (2017) |додатковий_параметр1 = |вміст_параметра1 = |додатковий_параметр2 = |вміст_параметра2 = |додатковий_параметр3 = |вміст_параметра3 = |додатковий_параметр4 = |вміст_параметра4 = |додатковий_параметр5 = |вміст_параметра5 = |додатковий_параметр6 = |вміст_параметра6 = |Мікрокод = AR |Домен = }} Аериканська Імперія, Аерика ( , контамінаційна гра слів "Ерік", "повітряний" і "Американський") - віртуальна держава без реально контрольованої території, заснована в травні 1987 рокуRyan J., Micronations: The Lonely Planet Guide to Self-Proclaimed Nations п'ятирічним канадцем Еріком Лісом. Історія thumb|300px|Імператор Ерік Ліс на конвенті MicroCon-2017 Перші десять років Імперія була класичною олдскульною школонацією, вимагаючи суверенітету над великою галактикою і вступаючи у війну проти інших мікронацій.The little empire that could. The Montreal Mirror, 17.08.2006. Після появи Інтернету, через який засновники виявили інші подібні мікронації, Імперія повільно відмовлялася від більшості вигаданих елементів і працювала над тим, щоб стати скоріше політичною одиницею, ніж хобі.The Aerican Empire: History У жовтні 1997 році Імперія створила власний веб-сайт; з квітня 1998 вступає в союзи з іншими віртуальними державами та приймає нові колонії. У 2007 році Аерика вперше випустила паспорти нового зразку. На відміну від багатьох мікронацій, проводить регулярну чистку "мертвих душ", залишаючи лише активних громадян.The Aerican Empire: Culling Статус thumb|300px|Поштові марки Аерики, 2015 рік[https://aericanempirepost.wordpress.com/empire-flag/ Aerican Empire Post:Stamps and Covers:Empire Flag] Місія Імперії полягає в тому, "щоб полегшити еволюцію суспільства, де сама Імперія стане вже не потрібна".States of Mind. The Boston Phoenix, жовтень 2000. Вона організована як парламентська демократія (кожна колонія обирає двох сенаторів) з різними виборними органами та підрозділами під наглядом імператора (яким нині є засновник Ерік Ліса). Імперія претендує на суверенітет над великою відокремленою територією, включаючи квадратний кілометр землі в Австралії, територію будинку в Монреалі (містить Посольство всюди), кілька інших районів Землі, колонії на Марсі, північній півкулі Плутона та уявній планеті Верден.Lands controlled by the EmpireMicronations of our Nation. The Wanderer'', листопад 2012 На відміну від більшості понурих школонацій, що імітують державну діяльність, а не пародіюють її, Імперія, що несе на своєму прапорі, пронизана безліччю гумору. Також відзначається любов'ю до наукової фантастики та фентезі, з частими посиланнями на " ", " " тощо. Мова Протягом багатьох років певні терміни, фрази або вирази склали в імперській культурі мікромову, точніше, арго - серію лексем, які аериканець може включити в свою мовлення, щоб зробити його більш унікальним (і незрозумілим). Деякі приклади:The Aerican Empire: Language * A-hel: "Вогонь!" * Akaxo: буквально "чужий". Відповідає поняттям алєнь, варвар, гаджо, гайдзін, гой, гяур, krokodilo, ламер, лаовай, млеччха, фраєр, халдей, цивіл у різних культурах та субкультурах. * Aput: якась хрінь (у множині). * Bosh: нісенітниця. * Etlenn: вигнання, бан; etlenna - баніт. * Firu: повна потужність; сильне або максимальне зусилля. * Fnord: "Те, чого там немає, і вас навчили не бачити".Це слово також міститься на девізній стрічці герба Аериканської імперії, але не читається. * Gasa / Genna: порожнеча, ніщо. * Impir: імператор або інший бос. * Misha: почесний гість. * Opax: зброя. * Plod: ритуальне привітання: перстоскладення в формі "тіньового кролика" й рух рукою справа наліво. * Rokaxo: антонім до akaxo. * Smo: великі неприємності; пиздець. Релігія Імперія визнає релігію "одним з найпоширеніших людських явищ і однією з наймогутніших мотиваторів поведінки людей"The Aerican Empire: Religion. Вона не має офіційної релігії, гарантує свободу віровизнання будь-якій вірі, яка не вимагає від своїх послідовників шкоди іншим і здатна мирно співіснувати з іншими релігіями, але обмежує прозелітичну діяльність серед людей, які не цікавляться даним дискурсом. Особа, що бажає публічно проповідувати, має отримати урядову проповідницьку ліцензію, яка дає право відкрито заявляти принципи своєї віри у громадському місці та може бути скасована, якщо проповідник порушує принцип людської приватності. Разом з Імперією зросла й розвинулася, ставши вірою багатьох громадян по всьому світу,Utopian Rulers, and Spoofs, Stake Out Territory Online. The New York Times, травня 2000. пародійна "дезорганізована релігія" силінізм, що шанує Великого Пінгвіна Форстері, а також пов'язана з ним релігійна філософія, Шлях Форстері. Поняття дезорганізованої релігії має на увазі неструктурованість: замість того, щоб забезпечувати сувору систему повсякденних молитов та щорічних обрядів, встановлюється вільний код, з якого віряни повинні будувати свої власні переконання, виходячи з кількості та серйозності поклоніння, яке, на їхню думку, є доречним.The Aerican Empire: Disorganized Religion Також серед аериканців є християни, юдеї, бахаїсти, мусульмани, віканці, спіритисти, дискордани та багато інших конфесій. Силінізм залишається найвпливовішою релігією, а християнство найпоширенішою.The Aerican Empire: Predominant Religions Валюта Аериканська імперія використовує дві стандартні грошові одиниці: солярій (ξ) і мю (ᶆ). Вартість солярію пов'язана з вартістю водню: 1 7px дорівнює одному граму газу водню. 1 9px, у свою чергу, дорівнює 13,37 7px, так що π 9px = 42 7px.Як відомо, число 42 - в культовій книзі Імперії. На даний час один солярій приблизно дорівнює десяти центів США, а один мю дорівнює 1,34 долара США.The Aerican Empire: Economics У листопаді 2009 року Імперія випустила перші металеві монети номіналом 42 солярія або π мю (кожна сторона містила одне зі значень і назву країни - отже, монета не мала аверсу). Вони були викарбувані з сплаву цинку та покриті антикварним сріблом. Виготовлено обмежений наклад 100 монет, вісімдесят з яких були придбані протягом кількох найближчих днів. Монети під номерами 1 і 42 пізніше були продані на eBay як колекційні предмети, отримавши ціну в 30 доларів і 15 доларів 50 центів відповідно. У січні 2012 року на честь 25-річчя Імперії була викарбувана друга монета номіналом 1 солярій обмеженим накладом 300 монет. У червні 2017 року на честь 30-річчя Імперії випущена перша аериканська банкнота в 30 соляріїв на якісному полімерному папері, з портретом Гріна Джампера - аериканського громадянина, що помер того року. Aerican coin01.jpg|Монета π 9px = 42 7px, 2009 Aerican coin02.jpg|Монета 1 7px, 2012 Aerican2017banknote.jpg|Банкнота 30 7px, 2017 Спорт Найпоширенішим видом спорту в Аериканській Імперії є (європейський), найрозвинутішим - сайлібол, або ідіотський м'яч. Також популярні комп'ютерно-симулятивні ігри на кшталт Zero-G Rugby або Frictionless Hockey.The Aerican Empire: Sports Оффлайнова діяльність Хоча Аерика фактично є кібердержавою, основна увага завжди надавалася місцевим подіям у реалі. Громадяни збираються на щотижневі зустрічі в Монреалі, Спрингвалі, Нью-Йорку та інших центрах, а в липні 2007 р. відбувся конвент, присвячений двадцятій річниці Імперії.Aerican Empire: 20th Anniversary Convention Делегації Аериканської імперії були присутні на академічній конференції "Полінації" в Лондоні в 2012 роціDelafontaine, L., Les Micronations, Montreuil-sur-Brêche, Diaphane, 14 September 2013, pages 160.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UsFXU6mCOIk ''Radio France: 15 July 2012] та конвенті мікронацій MicroCon в Атланті в 2017 році.MicroCon 2017You probably didn’t know, but leaders from 26 micronations just gathered in Atlanta. Atlanta Magazine, 30 June 2017. Представництво в інтернеті * Офіційний сайт * Пошта Аериканської Імперії * Форум Посилання Категорія:Мікронації